Keys that include a transponder are often used for limiting access to and/or the use of places (e.g., homes, places of business, storage, etc.) and other types of property (e.g., vehicles, etc.) to a person in possession of a key that can operate the lock/ignition and/or that includes a transponder that sends a signal that is accepted by the lock/ignition. A problem arises when a person who would normally be authorized to enter or use the property protected by the lock/ignition does not have physical access to the appropriate key. For example, if a user locks themselves out of their home with the key inside, they cannot gain access to the home because they do not have access to the key. As another example, if a user loses a key to a car, the user cannot use the car. One way that users solve the problem is by ordering a new key from a manufacturer of the lock/ignition and/or property that includes the lock/ignition. However, replacement keys from the manufacturer are often very expensive and may be inconvenient to procure. For example, in the case of a car key, the user may have to call or visit a dealership, which may have to order a new key from the manufacturer. Another way that users solve the problem is by using a locksmith with the proper equipment to create a spare key based on an existing key. However, locksmiths are expensive and may not be readily available when the user is in need. The locksmith also often requires a physical copy of the key, especially in the case of automobile keys, which tend to be more complicated than many other types of keys.
Therefore, there is a need for mechanisms for duplicating keys that do not require the services of a skilled locksmith or ordering a replacement from the manufacturer and are secure, among other things.